Donde Los Dragones Reinan
by Luciel-San
Summary: Dice la leyenda, Que solamente ese único mestizo podrá derrotar al rey de la maldad. Esta extraña raza deberá aprender la magia antigua de los dragones y derrotar al monstruo, pero deberán pasar cientos de años para que el elegido venga a la vida.
1. Intro A La Oscuridad

**_Yup, aquie Luciel-san(o chan, soy la misma e.e) Esta historia está basada en la canción: Where Dragons Rule de DragonForce._**** Espero que les guste!**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Donde Los Dragones Reinan**

_El reino de Fiore. Amado por muchos, temido por varios y desconocido por pocos. Fiore era gobernado por un par de guerreros, lo cual era una tradición familiar, estos eran: Jude y Layla Heartfilia, los reyes de este reino, ambos tuvieron una hermosa hija, de nombre Lucy, la Princesa Lucy Heartfilia, futura guerrera y heredera al trono de Fiore._

_Este reino rebozaba de alegría, en especial su ciudad más próspera: Magnolia. Magnolia era una ciudad sin igual. No había rincón en aquel lugar donde nadie tuviera una sonrisa o que simplemente riera. Este sector era manejado por Fairy Tail, la mejor base de operaciones de todo Fiore, la cual actualmente era manejado por Makarov Dreyar. Fairy Tail poseía a muchas personas fuertes, pero no era la única base exitosa, también estaba la base de Sabertooth, la segunda base más fuerte, situada en la capital. También habían otras bases en las ciudades de Fiore como: Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Cait Shelter, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heels y Phantom Lord. Todos protegían las respectivas ciudades que formaban el reino de Fiore._

_Pero Fiore no era el único reino en este lugar. No muy lejos, se encontraba el reino de los dragones, mejor conocido como Dragion Regnum*. Muchas personas piensan que este lugar no existe y que los dragones son sólo un mito. Pero los que pensaron eso, estaban mal, muy mal y no saben cuanto. Dragion Regnum era gobernado por varios reyes como: Metalicana(Rey de la tierra), Grandeeney(Reina del cielo), Weisslogia(Rey de la luz), Skiadrum(Rey de las sombras), Raiory(Reina de los rayos) e incluso el más fuerte, Igneel(Rey del Fuego). Sin embargo, todos ellos obedecen a un solo dragón: Acnología, también conocido como el rey de los dragones o el rey de la maldad._

_Dice la leyenda, Que solamente ese único mestizo podrá derrotar al rey de la maldad. Esta extraña raza deberá aprender la magia antigua de los dragones y derrotar al monstruo, pero deberán pasar cientos de años para que el elegido venga a la vida._

* * *

**_Esto es todo por Hoy! Subiré los otros capítulos después! Luciel se va!_**


	2. La Reunión de los Dragones

_**Subo doble Historia :D! Aquí Luciel y mi historia favorita :3 Espero que les gusté!**_

_**Solo me pertenece la historia.**_

* * *

_**La reunión de los dragones**_

21 de Junio X767

No muy lejos de la ciudad de Fiore, en algunas ruinas, que solían ser alguna vez el reino de Caelum*; se encontraban los reyes y reinas de los dragones reunidos, incluyendo a Acnología.

-¿Para qué nos has llamado, Acnología?- Preguntó el dragón de metal, Metalicana.

-Sí, quisiéramos saber la razón, señor- Respondió la reina de los cielos, Grandeeney.

-Verán, los he llamado para algo muy importante- Comenzó a decir el Dragón negro, Acnología- He descubierto una magia muy poderosa que incluso podría sobrepasar nuestra raza y nuestro poder, es una magia muy antigua, sin embargo, es lo suficientemente poderosa como para acabar con todas estas tierras.

-¿Se podría saber de que clase de magia está hablando?-Interrumpió el rey de las sombras, Skyadrum.

-Me refiero a la magia perdida de Dragon Slayer- Al decir esto, muchos de los dragones se sorprendieron, menos Igneel quien se encontraba al lado de Acnología.

-Acnología, ¿Qué estás tramando?- Preguntó el rey de la luz, Weisslogia- Sabes que esa magia es muy peligrosa y solo puede ser enseñada a los humanos, ellos jamás estarían de nuestro lado.

-Ya tengo eso resuelto, Weisslogia- Aclaró Acnología- Lo que necesitamos es a un niño, no uno recién nacido, pero uno menor de 5 años con la capacidad de aguantar el peso de la magia de los dragones.

-¿Y dónde conseguiríamos a un niño con esas cualidades?- Preguntó la reina de los rayos, Raiory- Hay un por ciento muy bajo de que encontremos un niño con esas características, en especial en este mundo donde supuestamente la magia no existe.

-Ya encontramos uno- Dijo Acnología sorprendiendo a muchos. Este miró a su derecha donde se encontraba el rey dragón de fuego-Igneel- llamó de forma autoritaria.

-A su orden- Dijo esté inclinando la cabeza a modo de respeto. Igneel extendió un poco su ala izquierda hasta que la punta tocó el suelo y de ahí salió rodando un pequeño bulto cubierto por algunas telas rojas, que apesar de estar dañadas, se notaba un boradado con la palabra 'Drag' en ella; con un pequeño movimiento de sus garras, desenvolvió la tela, dejando al descubierto a un niño de tal vez 1 año con un poco de cabello rosado y una piel un poco bronceada. El niño estaba durmiendo profundamente, pero a pesar de eso, estaba muy mal herido. Tenía quemadas por todas partes y algunos rasguños, tambien estaba cubierto de tierra y sus pequeños pantalones estaban rasgados, sucios, quemados y con hoyos.

-Encontré a este niño abandonado en un bosque muy cercano a la pequeña aldea que quemé el otro día- Dijo Igneel con voz seria- De alguna manera pudo sobrevivir a mis llamas y todos saben que poseo las llamas infernales que pueden quemar hasta los huesos.

-¿Cómo es posible que esta criatura pudiera sobrevivir?- Preguntó Grandeeney, que veía al pequeño con curiosidad y sorpresa.

-Descubrí que este niño no es un niño cualquiera- Explicó Acnología- Este chico, a pesar de tener apenas 1 año, ha desarrollado la Draco Animam*. Incluso a un dragón le toca mínimo 10 años para desarrollarla. Este chico, al parecer nació con esta habilidad, lo que lo hace único y además, no podemos desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta.

-¿Pero... Qué haremos sí se llega a rebelar contra nosotros?-Preguntó Metalicana- ¿Y si está en nuestra contra en el futuro?

-Eso ya es más fácil, Metalicana- Acnología le habló con calma- Al haber nacido con el Draco Animam, significa que pronto desarrollará el Intus Draco*. En ese momento, su dragón interior tomará las decisiones, aunque es muy probable que él lo llegue a controlar, pero hace unos años, aprendí una técnica para controlar ese poder, lo único que tengo que hacer será mejorarla.

-¿Y cómo nos encargaremos de esta criatura?- Preguntó Weisslogia viendo como el pequeño se removía un poco entre la tela.

-Cada uno se encargará de algo- Ordenó Acnología- Grandeeney, tú deberás de curarlo y encargarás de enseñarle todo sobré la salud y la curación, incluyendo todo lo que sepas sobre hierbas u otras plantas medicinales, también puedes enseñarle varias técnicas curativas; Metalicana, tú deberás enseñarle a usar todo tipo y variedad de armas, también deberás de enseñarle a luchar en todo tipo de lucha cuerpo contra cuerpo y ayudarle a manejar como endurecer sus escamas y su piel cuando venga su tiempo; Skyadrum, te encargarás de enseñarle como moverse por las sombras y pasar desapercibido, además, me gustaría que le enseñases una que otra técnica de las sombras; Weisslogia, le deberás de enseñar a adaptarse a cualquier ambiente y enseñarle a sobrevivir en cualquier lugar, tendrás el permiso de enseñarle unas pocas técnicas de la luz para los diferentes ambientes y también quiero que cuando venga el tiempo, le ayudes a controlar sus sentidos y a usar el Dragon Force; Raiory, Igneel y yo nos encargaremos de enseñarles nuestra magia incluyendo todas nuestras técnicas y también le ayudaremos a controlar el Dragon Force y sus sentidos; pero, Igneel, quiero que te encargues principalmente de criar al chico y que juntó con Grandeeney le enseñes nuestros principios.

-¿Pero por qué a nosotros?- preguntó Igneel con algo de molestia.- No somos los únicos aquí.

-No es tiempo para estar peleando, Igneel y se que tienes muchas cosas que hacer- se pudo oír unas risas de parte de los otros dragones-Pero, ¿Quieres qué el chico salga rebelde como Metalicana o corrupto como Raiory?- se escuchó un '¡Oye!' De parte de los mencionados- Y no quiero ofenderlos, solo busco lo mejor para nuestros propósitos.

-Está bien Igneel, no tengo problemas con ello- Dijo Grandeeney calmando al rey del fuego- ¿Pero cómo lo haremos en estas formas Acnología?

-Quiero que todos ustedes usen esto- Acnología les paso algunos collares y cadenas- Si se los ponen, tienen el poder de convertirse en humanos y volver a ser dragones y sugiero que lo usemos desde ahora.

Todos se pusieron sus respectivos objetos y cambiaron de forma con unas luces de colores de acuerdo a sus elementos. Acnología tenía la apariencia de un joven de pelo negro, ojos negros y piel clara, vestía una túnica negra y una toga blanca que fluía envolviendo su cuerpo sobre el pecho, también se podía apreciar una cadena con un guillo en forma de círculo.

Skyadrum tenía la apariencia de un chico rebelde con el pelo largo y negro atado en una coleta dejando caer un pedazo en la parte derecha de su frente y tenía una cicatriz desde la mejilla izquierda hasta la derecha (Parecido al Rogue del futuro) con ojos rojos y rasgados. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones marrones y una camisa negra con botas negras. Llevaba una cadena con una luna en ella. Weisslogia poseía el pelo rubio hacia abajo parecido al de Acnología, sólo que un poco más largó y unos ojos azul cielo rasgados, también llevaba el mismo traje que Skyadrum, sólo que tenía la camisa blanca. Llevaba una cadena con un sol.

Metalicana llevaba el pelo negro corto y un poco despeinado, tenía la piel morena y poseía ojos rojos rasgados, además, usaba unos pantalones grises y un poco anchos con una camiseta con cuello negra con botas negras. Llevaba una cadena con un pedazo de hierro. Raiory tenía el peló de un amarillo oscuro con rayos naranjas con un estilo rebelde hasta su cintura. Su piel era clara y sus ojos color naranja rasgados. Usaba una especie de tiara en la cabeza estilo hippie, un vestido sin mangas color mostaza hasta las rodillas que era separado por un cinturón negro en su cintura, usaba unas joyas en las muñecas y unas botas de cuero negras. Su collar tenía un relámpago.

Grandeeney tenía el pelo celeste claro y unos ojos color azul oscuro rasgados. Usaba un vestido largo color blanco hasta los tobillos, dividido por un cinturón de oro. También usaba joyería en ambas manos y usaba unas sandalias doradas. Su collar tenía una nube. Finalmente, Igneel, él tenía el cabello corto y un algo puntiagudo de color rojo. Tenía la piel bronceada y ojos negros como el carbón. Usaba una camisa sin cuello color negra debajo de una chaqueta roja con llamas en el fondo, también usaba unos pantalones azul oscuro y unas botas negras. Su cadena tenía una llama.

-Estos cuerpos humanos son raros- Dijo Metalicana viendose de arriba hacia abajo.

-Es la única manera de entrar a Fiore- Dijo Acnología-Si me llegan a ver en el mundo humano, llámenme Zeref. Todos saben mi leyenda.

-¿Y qué pasará con nosotros?- Preguntó Weisslogia.- Todos nosotros aquí presentes tenemos leyenda, acaso no sospecharán?

-En realidad, no es necesario, ya que los humanos no sospecharían por su manera de vestir-Aclaró Acnología.

-Bueno, ya todo está listo- Dijo Igneel cansado y apunto de irse.

-Espera, querido- Dijo Grandeeney a su esposo mientras se dirigía hacia donde el chico. Se agachó y lo acogió entre sus brazos rodeándolo con la tela roja.- Falta darle un nombre al niño. Según esta tela, parece ser de una familia llamada Drag, pero aún le falta un nombre.

-Es verdad- Igneel se puso pensativo- ¿Qué día es hoy?

-21 de Junio- Mencionó Raiory- Hoy comienza el verano.

-Verano- Murmuró Igneel-¡Eso es! De ahora en adelante su nombre será Natsu Dragneel, el verano que nunca acaba.- Terminó la oración con una sonrisa.

-¿Dragneel?-Preguntó Grandeeney.

-Creo que también debería tener mi nombre ¿No?-Por curiosidad, Igneel tocó al niño y esté rió.

-Creo que le gggggggustas- Aclaró Raiory, rodando la lengua en un tono burlón a lo cual Igneel le gruñó.

-Bueno, será mejor que envíe algunos dragones a patrullar por las noches la ciudad de Fiore para ver si pasa algo, mientras tanto ya pueden regresar a sus oficios.- Y así, todos los dragones se transformaron a su forma original y volaron lejos. Acnología, ya transformado en Dragón otra vez, se quedó mirando el orizonte, justo donde quedaba la ciudad de Fiore.

-Fiore, sufrirás el mismo destino que Caelum- y luego se fué volando en dirección contraria.

1 de Julio X767

El reino de Fiore estaba lleno de alegría y todos celebraban ¿El motivo? Muy fácil. Hoy, 1 de Julio del año 767 nació la hija del rey y la reina, conocida como: Lucky Lucy de Heartfilia. Su nombre fue decidido en nombre de la compañía más exitosa de Fiore: Love and Lucky, la cual hace unos meses se le cayó la letra 'K' formando Lucy.

El reino celebraba ante el nuevo miembro de la familia Heartfilia. Muchos sabían que en el futuro sería una gran guerrera y que protegería este país con todo su corazón. El pueblo festejó hasta el amanecer hasta que finalmente, todos cayeron rendidos.

Esa noche, si observabas bien, podías ver sombras enormes pasear por el cielo negro y estrellado.

* * *

**Aquí salgo! Gracias a todos los que me apoyan!**

**Acepto críticas, cumplidos, tomatasos :3**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Escape en la Neblina

**Holis! Aquí estoy otra vez! Gracias a. Todos por su apoyo TwT Voy a terminar este capítulo justo ahora por esa misma razón! Los dejo con el 2do cap. De Donde Los Dragones Reinan!**

* * *

**Escape en la Neblina**

_1 de Julio X772_

Hoy era el cumpleaños número 5 de la princesa de Fiore, Lucy Heartfilia. El reino entero lo celebraba con una de las ferias más grandes que se hubieran hecho en años. Habían tiendas y puestos de juegos por doquier, sin mencionar los extraordinarios juegos mecánicos que se presentaban ante la vista de todos, pero aún no estaban listos, todo esto eran los preparativos para la fiesta en la noche. En el gran castillo del reino se podían ver a varios mayordomos y sirvientas corriendo de aquí a allá por todo el lugar, seguramente por los preparativos nocturnos.

-¡Papa, Mamá!-llamó una chiquilla de cabellos rubios-¡Miren lo que me regaló Virgo!-La pequeña levantó una muñeca de trapo rubia con ojos y vestido azul-¡Se llama Mishel!- Dijo la pequeña.

-Es hermosa cariño-Dijo Layla en un hermoso vestido color rosa, su cabello en un moño y una tiara en su cabeza-Ya deberías ir a prepararte corazón, la fiesta será en unas horas.

-Tu madre tiene razón- Dijo Jude en unas ropas finas y una corona en su cabeza-La fiesta empezará pronto, deberías prepararte.

-Si papá!-Lucy corrió hacia una de las sirvientas con pelo corto y rosado-¡Vamos Virgo! ¡La fiesta empezará pronto!- la sirvienta se inclinó frente a los reyes y luego llevo a la princesa a la habitación.

-Nuestra hija crece rápido ¿No lo crees Jude?-Dijo Layla comenzando a caminar por los largos pasillos del castillo.

-Indeed- Jude siguió a su esposa por los largos pasillos hasta que llegaron a una gran habitación, la sala del trono- Algún día, ella reinará este país, y no dudo que será una guerrera excelente.-Dijo mientras se sentaba en su trono.

-¿Con cuál basé la deberíamos de entrenar?-preguntó la reina mientras se sentaba en su propio trono.

-Mmm-El rey pensó por unos minutos- Sabertooth ha tenido muchos progresos, pero también Lamia Scale y Mermaid Heel. Sinceramente no lo sé.

-¿Qué tal... Fairy Tail?- Al mencionar el nombre, Jude se sorprendió y la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-Lamento mis modales pero, ¿acaso estas loca?-Dijo Jude muy exaltado-¡Ni loco dejaré a mi princesa en las manos de esos Monstruos pervertidos!

-Pero Jude, Fairy Tail tiene todo lo que ella necesita-Comenzó a decir Layla- Ahí podrá hacer amigos, entrenar y divertirse-Al ver que el rey ni se movía, continuó- Ahí también están 10 de los 12 guerreros del Zodiaco, siempre han servido a la familia real, ya sabes: Loke Leo, Escorpio, Aquarius, Los gemelos Géminis, Taurus, Aries, Sagitario, Cáncer, Capricornio y hasta Virgo-Al ver que Jude no decía nada, ella siguió- Además, si no me equivoco, tu también entrenaste en Fairy Tail.

Después de mirar a su esposa fijamente, el rey suspiró-Está bien, ella puede ir, pero si alguno de esos pervertidos se acerca a ella-Hizo una mueca- Lo castrare personalmente.

La reina comenzó a soltar pequeñas carcajadas.- Como digas, habrá que informarle al general Makarov, estará muy feliz de que haya un nuevo miembro- Dijo Layla dulcemente.

-Creo que si- Respondió Jude, sentándose con firmeza- Después de todo, tienes razón Fairy tail tiene todo lo que nuestra querida Lucy necesita.- Se acomodó en su sillón.

Ambos, no sólo ellos, si no que también el pueblo, esperaban ansiosamente esa noche. El cumpleaños número 5 de la princesa "Lucky" Lucy de Heartfilia.

* * *

-¡Papi, Papi!-Dijo un niño pequeño, como de unos 6 años corriendo hacia un gran dragón rojo- Mira lo Que encontré!- El niño levantó sus manos, en ella, se encontraba un huevo de tamaño descomunal con algunas líneas azules.

Igneel miró al huevo con sorpresa, luego volvió a su forma humana y se agachó para estar a la altura del niño. "¿Un huevo de las panteras exceeds?" Pensó el dragón. -¿Dónde encontraste esto Natsu?

-Estaba caminando por allí- Natsu señaló un bosque, el bosque Nightray- Cuando de pronto esto me cayó en la cabeza- Se comenzó a sobar un chichón que tenía en su cabeza.

"¿Así qué dejaron a una de sus crías? Que extraño... Tengo que reportárselo a Acnologia." Pensó el rey del fuego. -Natsu ¿Por qué no vas con Grandine a que te ayude con ese golpe y me dejas ese huevo aquí?

De pronto, Natsu cambió a manera defensiva drásticamente. Abrazó al huevo con protectividad, sus ojos se olvidaron rasgados, le crecieron algunas garras y sus colmillos se alargaron. Comenzó a gruñir de manera algo violenta. Igneel se sorprendió ante tal cambio, pero mantuvo la calma. Acnologia le había dicho que el niño puede cambiar rápidamente de humor y es posible que algunas veces el Intus Draco tome control, después de todo aún era un simple niño.

-Prometó que lo cuidaré Natsu ¿Si?- Dijo, tratando de que El Niño ganara su confianza.

Natsu se calmo casi instantáneamente y le entregó el huevo- Esta bien papi- Dijo el niño sonriendo.

-Bien, Grandine regresará en unos minutos, no salgas de casa, ¿Esta bien?- Y así, Igneel volvió a transformarse a su forma original, atravesando los cielos nocturnos. Natsu vió como se alejaba y cuando estuvo seguro de que no estaba en su área visual, sacó una pequeña mochila que se encontraba detrás de unos arbustos.

-Me pregunto que habrá aya- Dijo el pequeño pelirosa frente a un enorme puente que juntaba la isla Caelum con la costa de Fiore- Ahora sólo me queda averiguarlo- Con una última sonrisa, El Niño comenzó a correr por el largo puente que cruzaba los anchos mares, rodeado de una neblina algo misteriosa, le daba escalofríos, pero... Eso no lo detuvo.

* * *

**Esto es todo por hoy! Hasta la próxima! Acepto propuestas, hermosos reviews, recomendaciones, tomatasos etc.**

**Nos vemos! Luciel se va!**


End file.
